


Season Three One- Shots

by MereeJa



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereeJa/pseuds/MereeJa
Summary: Just a couple of One-Shots I wrote when Season Three was airing.
Relationships: Peter Bishop/Olivia Dunham
Kudos: 1





	1. I Need to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Follows directly on from season 3 episode 3 the platue. Olivia is the only character but mentions others, in particular Peter. The Story is Olivia/Peter story. This is my 1st Fringe story. This is a one-shot. Previously Published on Fanfiction.net. I don’t own Fringe or any of the Characters.

Why was I seeing the secretary's other self? Why was I seeing his son, Peter? 

I must be hallucinating. But then why did I ignore protocol in that ally. Was he right? Was I not living on the right Earth?

Then why do I have this Olivia's memories and abilities. Peter told me to remember who I am, where I from and to remember a kiss.

He told me it was a matter of perception, that he was part of me. But how could he be when I had only met him that once when his father had introduced him to me.

I know the other Olivia is very close to him. She knocked me out and pretended to be me to find him.

Why am I seeing him now? Maybe he is part of me? Peter belongs with me not Frank. How do I know that? I remember his lips on mine. 

Not like what just happened with my "perception" but a real kiss, a desperate one, to get him to come home so that he could not destroy my world.

Mine, His, Walter's, Astrid's, Rachel and Ella's World. I remember. 

Walter is crazy old mad scientist who works out of his old lab at Harvard, Astrid is his assistant, babysitter and a junior FBI Agent, Rachel is my younger sister, Ella is my niece and Peter is my partner, my love and the one person who always knows what's wrong.

I need to get home. I need to warn them. I need to tell them that the Olivia over there is not me but the one from over here.

I need to them that Peter's Father is coming for him.

I need to get back to Peter because, I belong with him.


	2. Peter and Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Peter Going to Pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for all of season 3. Wrote this after watching the promo for Subject 13. Also Posted on Fanfiction.net when Season 3 was airing.

They're being pulled together.

They met as kids but don't remember.

Its destiny

They finally made up

But who's he gonna pick

The one he fell in love with

Or the one who's having his child.

The choice has consequences

Which universe will survive?

The universe he adopted

Or the one he was born in.

The one where he's father cares

Or the one where his father wants to use him.

The one where he has family and friends

Or the one where he doesn't.

Who will he pick?

What Universe will survive?


End file.
